The Indominus Effect
by J0R1
Summary: It's been 3 months since the Indominus Rex Wrought havoc upon the Jurassic world facilities, Owen goes to the creation lab to get the new raptors to replenish his pack, only to find himself with a new ward, an Indominus Raptor. InGen Isn't finished though, and plan on bio-engineering humanoid bodies for some of the parks more engaging species. The Raptors next evolution is here.
1. Raising A Monster

**Hi everyone, first story here after about six years of watching from the sidelines. I decided I'd jump into the game, so leave a review, tell me what you think, help me continue, anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this, and enjoy!**

He awoke. At first his senses confused him. A collection of sounds. A random rustle coming from either side. Merely his own claws, he figure. Then came sight, not very bright at first, mostly a blurred reddish orange, followed by the realization that there was a distinct feeling of being cramped. He struggled, pushing outwards at his personal prison, attacking it. He increased his resistance against the barriers around him, pushing against its walls. Nearly immediately afterwards however, he regretted it. The once binding walls exploded outward, cracking in every direction. With his freedom came real sight. Eyes blinded by an uncomfortable too-white. Olfactories flooded with a sharp, biting smell, and his limbs uncomfortably sprawled out on the cracked eggshells beneath him. He was confused, his instincts told him his encasing should not have been that weak. He had a better Idea, an idea that bolstered his confidence, he was too strong.

Owen ran into the creation lab, the familiar sterile smell and too-white lights greeting him. The scientists had informed him that one of the new eggs had begun the hatching process just moments ago to his displeasure. He wasn't angry a raptor was hatching of course, but he needed to be there ten minutes early. The imprinting process was imperative for him to successfully train the new raptors and ensure their loyalty. He simply could not afford the risk that one of his raptors wouldn't truly be his. Thinking back to the idea of "New Raptors" he briefly remembered why he was here in the first place, which, in turn, depressed him. Echo, Delta, and Charlie having been killed in the fight against the D. Rex. He shook it off, the time for grieving had ended. He had been mentally prepared for what he knew was a possibility. It had been nearly three months and the park was back up to scientific preserve standards, hopefully within the next year, it would be up to reopening standards. Mr. Masrani had left his company to his Niece, Amanda Masrani. She had seemed overjoyed at the prospect of owning the company and had personally reinstated Claire as head executive of the Island.

He stopped his musings after he turned the corner into the hatchery. Seeing that one of the raptors had already hatched, he walked toward it, getting ready to claim it as his own. Halfway there though, he realized something was wrong. The raptor, it was a mottled grayish white,and not only that but...standing! It shouldn't have been standing up like that for at least three hours. Owen thought it was all a trick of the lights and tried blinking it away, slowly walking forward. But he couldn't blink it away, it was real. He yelled for Henry Wu, the lead scientist and geneticist. Not waiting for him to arrive, he angrily walked up to the little raptor specimen, hoping to the bottom of his heart that the menacing looking baby wasn't what he thought it was. "Yes Mister Grady?" Came the doctor's inquisitive voice from behind him. He turned and answered "Tell me, what this thing is." A careful voice behind him started "Now Owe-" "Shut up! What is it?" Dr. Wu sighed, defeated. "The monitor to your left." Owen looked, only to see a few vital statistics and a few random DNA sequences. "Wha-" He stopped dead, At the top of the screen it read- "Indominus Raptor", with the numbers "V6-IV1" at the top left corner. He couldn't believe it, why? He decided quickly it didn't matter, and curtly said, "Kill it." His voice cutting harshly through the beeping and whirring of the instruments, oozing with venom. To be honest, he expected slight resistance, hesitance, but instead he was met with a clipped, "I cannot, this comes straight from the top. Miss Masrani Herself, so unless you would prefer to lose your job? You will comply. You will raise this raptor, make it part of your pack, and ensure it reaches adulthood." He stared at the monster in front of him, sitting there like an innocent child. He wouldn't take it. He would rather kill it he thought. But the more he looked at the baby raptor, not so different from the ones that were going to hatch from the nearby eggs in a few hours, he rationalized. The Indominus Rex was insane, Bloodthirsty. It had never been exposed to a fam0ily or truly imprinted on, it had never even left its paddock. Maybe this one wouldn't be so bad, maybe he could teach it. He had almost resigned himself when he remembered the other stories. It had been inherently evil, it had ate its sibling at birth and at a young age try to murder everything in sight. He would not allow this... this tiny abomination, to kill his new raptors. The actual innocents. "I'll kill it myself, if only for the common good." Doctor Wu simply shook his head, "You will be banned from the island, sued for millions for destruction of private property. Not only that, but Blue, and whatever comes out of these eggs would be put down." Owen stopped dead, his thoughts derailed. "What?" His breath bated as he awaited a response. "You heard me. Maybe I'll send you a video of the procedures, HD or SD?" Owen turned and punched the doctor. Not hard enough to actually cause too much pain, he was smart enough to realize if he hurt Wu too much he would be in trouble anyway. "I apologize, that may have been too far." Came the weak reply. "No shit, Watch your back, I may report to Blue that you made such a threat, and then maybe forget to feed her." The man gave him a weary and nearly angry look. It wasn't very intimidating, considering he was doubled over trying to catch his breath. And despite his semi-angry state, Owen was pleased he had hit his target, the man's solar plexus. "Owen, we have been acquaintances for some time, just please, trust me. We took certain precautions this time. Just pick it up, Imprint on it." The lab went silent. It made Owen Anxious and finally with a sigh, he resigned. With his mind made up, he slowly walked toward the raptor, finally scooping it into his hands. Again though, he was surprised, something was yet again different about the tiny murderer in his arms upon scrutinizing the animals spiky crest. Owen turned to Wu and asked, "Did you make a male?" Wu looked up. "What?" Owen replied slowly at first "It's crest, it seems different From the D-Rex one, its larger, more pronounced. Like a mating symbol." Doctor Wu rushed forward, stealing a quick glance at the crest before grabbing the small raptor and rushing it out of the room. Owen flinched enormously as the doctor jabbed his arms out to grab the raptor and stood stunned for a moment. A confused look darted across his face, and after a few moments he gave up trying to reason with the universe about what just happened resigning himself to a simple, "What? Seriously? I hate scientists..." They were always a little weird in the head, the veteran doctor Wu was no different. Cursing the doctor with every bit of profanity he knew, he went over to the Incubator, sighed, and sat down. Time to wait for the new raptors.

 _Three hours later-_

Owen awoke to his chair being knocked over, "Shitshitshit!" and there's the head collision. He'd fallen asleep and was trying to remember what he was doing when he'd done so. Then the thought hit him, the raptors weren't unattended were they? His thoughts were cut off when he heard an all too familiar voice. "Stop sleeping on the job Grady." He looked up to see Claire, his boss/kinda girlfriend. Not necessarily in that order. (But if you ask her she might say otherwise.) She stared back at him with a wry smile. "Bitch..." He mumbled, in a perfectly good mood until he looked down into her arms,only to see the monster staring back at him. "What was that?" Claire asked giving off the, 'I-will-end-you' vibe. "Nothing! Nothing!" He quickly shot back, his head throbbing, he continued anyway, "But I would like to have a word with you about that." he sent a pointed glare towards the raptor. "This little guy?" Claire asked. Owen glared, so it _was_ a boy, "Yes, did you actually authorize another hybrid?" Claire avoided his gaze. He knew what that meant and sighed, "What if it grows up to be, oh, I don't know, a psychotic murderer?" Claire looked at him for a minute, "I know we've had a bad experience-" He cut her off. " A bad experience? You mean thirty seven people dead, three of MY raptors, practically my wards, also dead, and over seventy casualties? a bad experience?" she kicked his foot and nearly yelled back, "LISTEN- Owen, We're a four-hundred-fifty _Billion_ dollar company. We have to take risks, and this raptor isn't for display." She sighed, happy that he hadn't interrupted her and continued. "He's meant to be an addition to your pack." He dropped his head to the ground and growled "Why?" Claire paused, semi relieved he wanted, or was willing- to listen. "We wanted to conduct research on it. We dumbed down its intelligence to nearly exactly Blues-" He cut her off, "You realize your still talking human level intelligence?" "Yes Owen, we do realize that, but we wanted to see if regular raptors could interact with a bioengineered version of themselves. and who knows, this could actually further the raptors own evolution! Just, give the little guy a chance." Owen nearly cringed with the effort it took not to reply with anger, "Fine, I'll give it a chance, but if it makes one wrong move towards the new girls? I sic Blue on him." Claire pursed her lips. The room became awkwardly silent. Owen sighed letting his head hit the ground again. "Did I miss anything?" "No, not really, but I decided I wanted to see the new raptors. Who should this time, be about as smart as Blue." "That... and well, Wu just shoved the little guy into my arms." "Unlikely." No matter how much he loved his girls, Blue always was the Prodigal daughter. Owen had always been highly confident that if she had the vocal chords, she could speak fluent D. Rex incident only furthering that belief. She had already proved she could do complex problem solving and even communicate through nods and shakes of her head. After a brief pause he heard Claire say, "Here's to hoping." As if to punctuate that statement, a crack broke the silence of the hatching facility. "Finally!" Owen said, relieved that there was nothing wrong with the raptors. Hatchings were like receiving gifts on christmas, or watching fireworks to him, Badass.

After He broke out of his egg, He could smell the fear in the air, also the burning hatred. It scared him, He felt like He wasn't safe in this too-white place. He cried out, hoping one of the two large primates could hear him, but they kept arguing. Seemingly completely ignoring his desperate calls for a parent. Then, the larger of the two primates swung its lanky arm at the smaller one, hitting it in the stomach, He cried out again, hoping someone could hear him. He felt as if he was in danger and yet this time, the two spoke in more quiet calm tones, soothing the little raptor, who sat quietly until it nearly fell asleep. By the time the large primate walked toward him, He was completely at ease. He was startled yet again though when the primate picked him up, He took in it's scent, it smelled much better than the room, which smelled as white as it looked. While The primate inspected him and said unsteadily to the smaller one "Did you make a male?" He thought, "This must be parent!" chirping at the though, happy to. have finally found his father. But then, breaking out of his primitive thought train,, he realized the atmosphere in the room had changed. He felt the fear radiating off the two primates,and before he had time to accurately gauge what was going on, then the smaller one dashed forward and snatched him up, he let out a pitiful attempt to bark, trying to go back to the good smelling one who he had considered parent. After the small Primate took him out of the room he went through a bunch of long white rooms till he got to a very shiny metal one and got out a long glass thing with a metal tip, He wasn't sure what it was but after the primate started lowering it toward him, he started panicking and did not like it at all once he found out what it was, the mean-man, his new nickname, kept him for hours, until he finally stopped messing with the baby raptors body parts, bringing him too Claire much too the small raptors pleasure, he greeted the good smelling women with a chirp and the thought "mother." before he fell asleep in her arms, content to simply rest.

In an observation room, Amanda Masrani watched the proceedings. She had threatened Claire with her job to get her to authorize the hybrid, and it had paid off. She had gotten confirmation that Owen Grady, the best of the best, would raise the hybrid, after three months the dominoes were finally lined up. She loved it when a plan came together.

 **Alright finished, Please, leave a review, me continuing this story relies solely on the replies I get,**


	2. The Beginning of Something

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'll address them now**

 **-Maybe, maybe. and my sentence structure can be quite horrendous, really need a beta to smooth things over.**

 **Mas2009-** _ **While Grief Does play a part in Owen's the immediate dislike of the Raptor, a lot of his distrust simply comes from the fact that InGen's end game was always to make a raptor sized for the battlefield, and quite frankly it seems that a raptor would be much more dangerous than what something the size of a T. Rex could ever be. I hope that answers your question.**_

 **Perfect Carnage-** _ **I actually haven't decided where I'm going to go with that, but I think that classifies under-"We took certain Precautions." Who says you can trust anything Wu says though?**_

 **LeJesusQuack-** _**I understand what you meant and went back, I'm not sure how well I did in that regard this time, but if you have ideas-shoot. Oh! one final thing, should I call the Indominus animals I, or D? Like or .**_

 _Owens POV_

I love these moments. Seeing a raptor, or well, any dinosaur crack out of its egg is pretty awesome, but the raptors for me especially, for obvious reasons I suppose. I started forward the second the cracks started to spider web across the grayish shell. I didn't dare disturb it, knowing that animals had to do the work themselves if they wanted to survive. Claire had turned around to look at a few statistics for the "Indo Raptor" as I had taken to calling it. She liked the name, so until we could get it a real one for the little guy, that was as good as it was going to get. I decided to get her attention, "Claire, ones hatching." She turned to face me and I moved over so she could see. "Give me a moment." I watched her long enough to see her head toward the heated cage where the newborns were supposed to rest, likely to deposit the Indo Raptor. I turned back to watch the young raptor breaking out of the egg, and noticed nearly the whole front of the egg was about to fall off. I smiled and called behind me, "Claire! first look, now or never." I smirked when I got an exasperated "I'll be there in a second." Her head came up beside my own the moment the raptor decided it wanted freedom, and she jumped a little when it kicked out the front of its shell. I walked over to the Cabinet of supplies for cleaning newborns calling out "Pansy." As I turned on my heel. I heard her mumble something along the lines of, "When the day comes to fire you, I will be smiling." Sure. I collected the supplies we needed to care for the new raptor and called for one of the off hand scientists, telling him to get some Protoceratops meat. Taking a glance over my shoulder I asked Claire, "How's it look?" the only response I got was "Green." I arched an eyebrow "Green?". Again I got the same response. "Green."... "Claire you're gonna need to be a bit more- Oh, ...that is green." The raptor, It was black, with bright green markings colouring its hide with a vibrancy matched only by that of the monitors in the room. I walked over to the two girls, trying to figure out what Wu cooked up to add such a vibrant col-"SHIT! Claire, get back!" She wasn't moving fast enough and I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She let out a surprised yell, not understanding what had happened when I said calmly to her, "When I went to the Amazon, There were frogs like that. Remember what bright colours in the animal kingdom signify?" "Venomous?" "Right, now slowly, leave the room and call Doctor Wu." She replied shakily "O-Okay" Yep, she was freaking out. Which was probably the worst thing to do, she probably smelled like a buffet to the raptor. I walked cautiously toward the Raptor, hoping it didn't have any immediate thoughts on killing the people that imprinted on it. As I picked the raptor I was startled with a tad bit too enthusiastic, "Owen, good to see you awake." Wu. I slowly turned, not wanting to upset the raptor in my arms. Wu scoffed, looking like he was making fun of me in his head. "You can stop treating it like a live bomb, it's not venomous, just poisonous." Claire glared at him angrily and yelled "What's the difference!" Looking back and forth between me and him. Meanwhile, I relaxed and turned to Claire saying, "Venomous is where it's a predator, that bites you. Poisonous means that if someone tries to eat the little girl, they'll die." Claire, looking a little flustered, replied "Oh." quietly. I looked at the admittedly cool little raptor in my arms, wanting to name it but refraining until its siblings all hatched,

Indo Raptor POV

I liked the woman, she was called Claire by the one that she called Grady. So, those were my parents names, Claire and Grady. I sniffed the air, finally smelling one of my kind, it must have been cracking out of its egg, smelled female. She could have fun with that. I would stay here in Claire's arm- Woah what's happening, Claire started walking away from Grady and the eggs! Why am I being lowered down? No, No, not high wall, last time I was in a high-wall I got stabbed by a sharp piece of metal. No, No more stabbing! I shrilled pitifully, wanting to watch the egg, as well as desperately hoping no one would stab me again. It was my sibling, I wanted to watch it hatch. But Claire gave me a sad look attempting to set me down. I wouldn't have it. I stuck my claws into the fabric on her arms glaring at her. She glared back, but only moments later she averted her eyes for a moment to reply to Grady. I believed I had won, trilling victory all the way up to the point where she grabbed the scruff of my neck and shoved me into the High wall, I would complain, but it was so warm in here, a nap may be in order...No! no getting off track, I shrilled angrily this time, surprised and outraged that she wouldn't allow me to watch my one of my own kind, likely my own sister, hatch. I used my surprisingly dexterous arms to climb up the wired metal and watch the hatching.

Blue was milling about her paddock, messing with a few enrichment playthings Alpha had given her, to distract her from the loss of her siblings. She missed them greatly, but knew that the sacrifice they had made was not in vain. The Many had been killed, the sea-giant having devoured her. Still though, for the first few weeks the emptiness had gnawed at her and she had spent a considerable amount of time in the restricted zone with alpha, chasing away the sad thoughts by play hunting horn-prey. after a while though, it only served to remind her she couldn't truly hunt without her sisters, so she spent more time simply walking around Alpha-territory, mostly peeking through the clear bits to see the monitor showing humans talking about the weather, she had made it a game, trying to figure out what the humans were doing and hoping alpha hadn't noticed that she'd escaped her enclosure. She snorted and tossed the ball filled with jerky aside, it was a ridiculous toy, she could easily destroy it. But when she had gave an inquisitive look to alpha he simply told her that "He couldn't necessarily buy Velociraptor toys at petsmart." she snorted. _And why not_? He had never explained that, but he had said he'd ask "Claire" and see if she could have things made specifically for her, which was all well and good, but after that he had told her she'd have to make do. Of course. Either way she was used to the loneliness, the inability to smell or hear pack. That was why she was so surprised when she started smelling something, smelling _pack._ She shrilled, hoping to get a response, but hearing nothing back, she barked asking if any one was their. She got a response, but not from who she wanted to. It was from The Bigger. She had gotten quite familiar with The Bigger in the few days that no-human had been on the island, and they had parted on good terms. A bond formed by mutual respect and comradery, a common enemy. Communication was rare between the two, but there were moments when The Bigger was confused and Blue, being much smarter, could normally explain. That and Blue often had to advise her not to eat her trainers, being that she'd be put down. But she smelled it again, growing stronger…But not only could she smell Pack and Alpha, but she could smell The Many. There was no way _. Many had been eaten by Sea-Giant. Many cannot be back. She is dead._ But Blue could smell her… wait, it did not smell Female, she smelled male, which was impossible, Alpha had explained to her when she was a new-hatch, they didn't want males. Blue was confused, she would have to wait until Alpha came back with pack.

Dr. Wu was surprised that Claire, practically the CO/ manager of the park didn't know the difference between venomous and poisonous. But then again, he supposed that it didn't matter too much to her since none of the animals at their park were necessarily poisonous, besides the T. Rex at least... but that was bacteria, like a Komodo Dragon. Shaking himself out of his thought process he decided to inspect the newborn. Everything looked good externally, but he would have to give it immunizations. He had been personally asked to watch over the raptor project, meaning the raptors weren't to be checked by Miss Kennedy, the parks lead animal veterinarian and former paleontologist., He took the raptor and brought it into the lab, time to get to work

Owen was sick of waiting, all four of the raptors had hatched and Doctor Wu had explained what he could about the newborn's. Speaking of the newborns, he heard a loud shrill coming from the area of the incubator cage, wondering what it was he turned to watch, and noticed that two of the raptors were play fighting, likely over a particularly bloody piece of meat in one of the trays. The Indo Raptor It was watching, slightly amused at his sibling's antics. "Well at least he hasn't tried eating them yet." Owen thought to himself. But again he felt restless, and he had wanted to ask Wu what he had cooked into these animals anyway. He got up telling Claire he was going to check on how things were going with Wu and headed toward Wu's personal laboratory.

 _A few minutes later-_

"So, Wu, What were you ordered to cook into my raptors? And while you're at it, who gave the orders?" Doctor Wu sat at his desk having put the tiny velociraptor inside the heated cage, letting it rest after the vaccinations. "Owen, you must understand that things like this are classified, from the top, none of this is in my control." Owen sighed, he knew that it. "Could you at least make a call? see if I'm authorized?" Wu smiled "I can try." Owen got up and thanked him, leaving the office so Wu could make the call, but still watching through the glass walls. True to his word, Wu picked up the phone and called Amanda's personal cell, praying she wasn't in a Meeting. _Ring Ring Ring_ She picked up. "Ah, Henry, How are you, what reports do you have for our little 'side project'?" Wu was happy she was in a good mood, it made these conversations much easier. " Very good Miss Masrani. All of the raptor eggs hatched today with absolutely no complications." She giggled, "No need to be so formal Henry! It is good to hear they have hatched though. But we will talk more later, considering the security footage I'm viewing, your calling to see if Owen has clearance to know the raptors hybrid make up?" he was never any less disturbed by the fact she could monitor nearly any conversation he, or practically anyone had in the labs, but it was necessary, they didn't want another Nedry incident. "You would be correct ma- Amanda." She giggled again, taking amusement from such a seasoned worker not being able to operate casually. "Go ahead and tell him, the information may be useful to him anyway, and may perhaps save his life. And Henry?" "Yes Amanda?" "Relax." The line cut off, there being no need for further contact.

Owen saw Wu put down the phone and wave him in. He walked forward into the office and said "Good news?" and was relieved when Wu said "You were cleared, full access to the files. I've already sent them to your Bungalow, however i would like to explain what the unique abilities of the raptors are, and how they will be different from Blue." Owen thought about that, how different would they be? "Alright Doctor, give me the news." Wu stood up and walked over to one of the digital whiteboards accurately dubbed Holoboards. He swiped a few files to the side and pulled up the list of Velociraptors V-5,V-6,V-7 and IV-1 "So, V-5 Is the black one with the green patterns, it has a higher concentration of Poison dart frog, mostly for appearance, however as I'm sure you can tell the skin isn't deadly, that being said, getting any part of its bodily fluids, namely blood, in your mouth, is highly deadly." He swiped V-5 away. V-6 contains the DNA fragments that make a tiger striped, as you can tell we have selected the colours black, and blue. She also has Crocodile Skink DNA, giving her Light a light Chitinous armor, very strong, but light enough not to hinder her movements, like carbon fibre. Owen laughed in awe, the advancements they had made in these raptors. "And then we have V-7. This one was admittedly, bred for more warlike purposes. It has the DNA of the spiny tree viper. the only snake thats venom is immune to all antivenoms, this also gives her the spiked scales and crest. Owen looked at him with a bit of fear. "Do not be alarmed, her DNA was set up so she can't use the venom until shes well into adulthood, and when she gets to that point, she has to make a conscious decision to inject venom through her hollow front teeth, we have also made her sisters immune to the bite. Oh yes,we also have a few special vaccinations for you and Blue, and, seeing as you two seem to start getting close, I can cook up a few for Claire." Owen nodded his head, it seemed foolproof enough, she had already accepted him as her alpha, and likely wouldn't try leaving anyone on the ground in a puddle of drool unless he told her to. Owen got up, grabbed the Raptor and said "Thanks Henry." Henry smiled and said "Stop by if you ever have questions." He walked out going to get Claire so they could load the raptors up into the truck. This was going to be a wild ride, and he wondered how Blue would react to the new raptors, but he figured. Why stress it? Time would tell.

 **Alright, there's chapter two! Yes, I realize I didn't give the raptors names, there's a reason for that… I want you. All of you reviewers to help me choose their names. just leave a review with the raptors number and your name idea and maybe I'll hold a poll or, maybe I'll just choose the ones I like best, who knows, but anyway, your name could be used. Thanks again for reviewing, and this is Jori, signing off.**


	3. From the ground

**Hi everyone, So delay but, it's been really busy, my aunt died, and things have been pretty hectic, Tried not letting it show in the writing. So again, sorry but this is all I've got for now**

I can smell them. They are coming closer, less than a click away now, I hid behind a few rocks in the back of my enclosure, watching, waiting. Everything was likely safe, but I wouldn't take the chance. I smelled The Many, and the many was trouble, regardless of what form it came in. Finally, once Alpha was near five hundred meters away I could hear the sound of his "A-T-V" as he called it. Crumbling over the gravel and dirt as it approached, Many wasn't there, I couldn't hear her enormous footsteps, or the smell of Craze-anger on her. The lack of evidence that it was The Many was nearly more disconcerting than there being proof it was actually her. I knew I could fight Many with Biggers help, but, this wasn't many. It was similar, but not _The_ Many. Meaning I didn't know if I could fight it. That being said, if it wasn't many, the stupid-smart scientists had made another. Two hundred fifty meters, I was able to start smelling more, Claire was with alpha, that was a definite now. One hundred meters. The smell of newborns, which was expected. Alpha had mentioned new-pack. Twenty-five meters, I could smell something wrong with new-pack, Something different. They were within sight now, even through the bushes I was using as cover, I saw something in Alpha's arms, and an unknown shiver of excitement ran through me.

Owen chuckled as he drove past the enclosure gates, he could sort of sense Blue was watching, that odd feeling, Claire just asked "What?" the confused tone betraying the fact that she was totally oblivious to the deadly predator sizing her up. While he loved Blue, she was also his greatest fear at the moment. She would likely try to attack the indominus first thing, and well, if she automatically put him in the bad list, there wasn't much he could do to stop her. The ATV rolled to a stop, only about seven metres from his bungalow. He set the Indo Raptor down and told Claire "Stay." He didn't grab his gun, there was no need anymore, him and Blue had recovered together, he trusted her with his back turned now. "Blue? Come on, don't play this game. I know you're hiding behind the bush." She walked out giving him a perplexed look as if to say " _How did you know?"_ He grinned, "Because that, is where you always hide." She sagely nodded. " _I will have to rectify this."_ He gave her a pat on the muzzle "Don't be a smart ass." She gave a deadpan expression. He chuckled and walked back towards the entrance " _I should bite him. He doesn't need all those fingers."_ She snorted, amused. Owen looked back with a distrustful look and called over his shoulder, "If you nip at my ass again, I'll have you put down!" She barked, laughing at the smaller man. Owen grumbled, she had nipped at him last week because he wouldn't give her his beef jerky. Immature. He grabbed the new raptors, pulling them along with leashes, making sure not to get there leashes tangled. Claire decided to join this time, walking tentatively into the raptor cage. He called forward "Now Blue, I'm sure you know why I am here. I'd like to present to you, the new pack!" He stepped aside allowing her to view her new subordinates. Blue looked down the line, the weird armor was, well, weird. The Green, that was new. The spiked scales, now there wasn't a human word to describe how impressive that was. And the- She jumped back, hissing and screeching, tempted to bark at bigger to destroy her paddock and eat this thing. Yet Alpha jumped in front of her, not letting her destroy the mock of her species. "Blue! You will treat this little guy with respect until he's an adult! There is absolutely no attacking him." She got in his face and hissed, hoping to move him out of the way, and heard Claire scream. He stood strong, showing his alpha position, his dominance. "Blue!" She backed down, lowering her head looking for a sign of forgiveness. As if it was necessary, he wasn't a raptor, he wouldn't murder her for her insubordination like a regular alpha. "Stop that, no reason to apologize, whats dones done." he said, still tense, but more relaxed. "Now, I'd like to inform you about your new pack." He waited for a response. Blue let out a small bark, shaking her head, it was the best he was going to get. He sighed "The one with the spines here, thats Zulu. Crazy splotches? Hollywood. Stripes, well, we'll call her Click ." Blue looked at him for a moment and sent a pointed look towards the Indo Raptor. "I think...Osiris" She gave a sharp click, indicating approval. Owen looked at her and smiled, grabbing her muzzle "Yes, Osiris, as I'm sure you can tell, is male. No mating with, maiming, or killing him in general. Yet." He started laughing at the confused look in her eyes, until she shook her head and half heartedly snapped at his hand, not even getting close.

 **Yep. thats it. I believe that I'll respond to reviews with PMs now so guests? No bones. And I know its short barely crossing a thousand I believe, again, apologies, and I promise future chapters will be similar to 1 & 2.**


	4. Up

**Hey everyone, I'm back! (As I'm sure you can tell.) And, with me, again as I'm sure you can tell, I have brought a new chapter! I've done some revising and editing and hope you find this one suitable for chapter four. Oh, yes also, when it's just raptors together in a raptors POV they're Dialect will be normal, when around people it will be boldened. So. Here we go!**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since she had met this "Osiris" She despised him. Every night since she had had horrid nightmares, seeing her sister's, parts of her soul, being wiped out over and over again. Not only that, but he was annoying! He pestered her all the time for no good reason, following her, resting by her. He woke her up to warble a few sentences, or would downright ask if he could sleep with her. Of course he couldn't! Sometimes she felt pity for the hopeless raptor, trying to curl up on the hay mats, desperate for warmth, but she knew, she knew he was hiding what a monster he was. But regardless, on the start of the fourth week, she cracked. It had been a frigid November night, late fall, and Osiris, as per usual, had not been able to fit in with his surrogate sisters. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, but seeing as their was a low budget, electricity had been rationed out, and well, to be frank, the velociraptor enclosure drew the short stick. The comforts were first to go, meaning the heat pads and air conditioned prep room. So there he was, sitting alone, no protection, no warmth. Blue let out a mental sigh " _The whelp… if I let him sit there, the cold could kill him, which wouldn't be so bad, but... Alpha. If I let him die, Alpha might ground me to the enclosure for a week or two."_ Another sigh. A decision made. Blue got up and walked toward the helpless whelp-ling, who really wasn't too much of a whelp-ling, all ready at three quarters of Blues height and nearing her weight. But a lot of his weight was due to the plating on his back, and Blue decided he didn't have too much meat on his bones. When she got about two metres away she called out, "Whelp." Osiris, despite his exhaustion, forced his head to bolt up. He excitedly said, "Blu-!" He lowered his head, last time he had done that she'd left a small claw mark on his flank. "Beta." Blue smirked, that was what she liked to hear. "You're cold, aren't you?" He quickly nodded his head. Blue snorted, the little whelp could be funny. "Would you like company?" She had no idea the thoughts that sent through his mind. At least he hoped. More nodding, a little too excited for her tastes. She gave him a look, yet he remained still.

Finally he came back from whatever thoughts he was having and embarrassed, tried putting together a cognitive response, one that would make her respect his carefully thought out speech, but all that came out was, "What?" Blue broke out her favorite "Dumbass" look. It quickly turned sinister. "What were you thinking about whelp?" He was backed into a corner, "I-I I wasn- I swear! I was jus-" Blue cut him off, "You can calm down now. I'm not allowed to kill you. Now, turn!" Shit, he was caught. That last bit, that was a little too cheery for Osiris liking, "Turn?" He was laying on his side, turning would expose his underbelly, and while she may not have been able to kill him, there were many worse things she could do...like castrate him. But that counted as maiming, right? He hoped she thought so. He went out on a limb. "Blue?" She flinched, but decided to scare the poor whelp-ling worse. "Yes my dear Osiris?" It was too sweet, too seductive, laced with a bit of a predatory edge. Somewhere in his mind the words "Its a trap!" surfaced. He was halfway between bolting, and just curling up into a ball. He decided she was too close for him to escape, and inching closer by the second. The latter it was! He closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, hoping she would let the cold kill him. He had been caught thinking about the beta, and probably wouldn't be able to look at any of his sisters in the eye. He heard her claws scrape the gravel as she came closer and then, mere centimeters from his ear he heard a croon, "Turn." It was nearly void of emotion, but containing enough impatience that he obeyed instantly, again though, the slightly too sweet voice of the Beta rang in his ears, "Good." He knew she was playing him, but he was having a hard time not falling for it. He felt her hands move his arms out of the way, and suddenly felt pressure in every part of his underbelly. Well. This was awkward.

Blue thought it was hilarious. The whelp, he looked like he was about to cry. She could smell the fear on him, he smelled like prey, she smelled something else though as well, he had no idea, but she could smell his excitement. Vulgar. But, she kept up the act, mostly because there was no way she would let the whelp now that she would willingly sleep with him, she needed to let him know exactly who was in control in the situation. Regardless she moved his arms out of the way and curled up, pushing herself into the slightly smaller raptors frame. This was practical, the plates on his back were freezing. She felt him stir and felt his breathing becoming erratic, "Don't get too excited Osiris." As she said this however, she decided she'd flex her tail around a bit, and maybe she would readjust her hips as well.

Zulu was watching from the other side of the enclosure, she was still curled up in a pile with her sisters, but was able to see all the events that had taken place in the last few minutes. She could also smell fear and excitement in the air, both belonging to her brother. From what she could tell, the Beta had been teasing her poor big brother who had foolishly drank it all in like the lost whelpling he was. Not that he could be blamed, based on what her instincts told her, the beta was an… exceptional specimen to say the least. Zulu silently laughed, debating on waking her sisters and telling them of the events, but decided to wait until the morning.

Owen woke up, noticing how frigid it was outside, odd for an island of of Costa Rica but it happened in the fall. He put on some socks and headed for his laptop, time for emails. He pulled up his email and to his surprise, the first email was a strangely brightly colored tab with the words "Not from Kennedy" Probably from Dr. Kennedy head vet. That means… He clicked the email, wary of opening it and to his not-surprise A giant animation popped out of Velociraptors riding motorcycles with the bright colored letters "THE RAPTOR SQUAD IS BACK!" Owen shut his laptop, the joke got old a long time ago, but it didn't keep him from chuckling. He went over to the counter and turned on his coffee maker, the strange machine handing him a cup in less than fifteen seconds. He yawned, pulling out his phone while nudging open the door with his foot, first he sent an email to the new director of security, which he sincerely hoped would last. First there was Phil Tippet, but he was fired, then there was Hoskins who, well, got eaten, and now there was John Udesky, who was a lot more likeable than Hoskins. Rumor had it, he had been on Isla Sorna and that after the experience he had decided to "Slow down, enjoy life." Then he checked the wire, seeing if there was any news he needed to be refreshed on, then checked his messages. There was one from Claire, detailing that he would be required to come to a meeting regarding putting the raptors on display. Perfect. After that though there was nothing, so he checked his news app. More terrorists, some drunk people in Australia stealing a penguin again, America's military shrinking more, Europe celebrating something currently obscure, annnd nothing interesting, perfect. He finished off his coffee and left the cup on the table, he'd get it later. He was wondering what to do next seeing as it was early enough in the morning that the raptors were still asleep speaking of the raptors, he couldn't see Blue anywhere, he saw Osiris's back, and the three sisters in a pile, but no Blue… He walked sideways over to the edge of the bars, Osiris was less than three feet from the bars and the closer he got the more he could see an odd looking blue lump protruding from in front of Osiris. There was no way. This was too good. Owen knew how much Blue despised Osiris, and there was no way he had managed to wake up early enough to see this, but here it was, in front of him. He pulled out the notepad he used for notes and wrote something he thought would rile Blue up on it. He tossed the notepad on Blues side and walked to his 6 wheeler, laughing all the way. He was gonna go get some piglets.

Blue lifted her head, losing the euphoric feeling of a good nights rest. Wait, good nights rest? No nightmares? And why wasn't she cold? It was freezing last night! She stopped dead, why was there a warm mass behind her? Her head rushed back to the night before, she mentally sighed, that was unfortunately the best sleep she had had in over four months. She didn't quite regret it, yet, she was far too prideful to admit she enjoyed it, that was when she felt a slight piece of paper on her side...along with the arm she hadn't previously noticed. Blue threw off Osiris's arm, pitiful whelp, and managed to pick up the paper without completely destroying it, she was quite unhappy when she read the contents though. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Going to get some piglets. -Owen." Alpha's scrawl. He had seen, she would likely never live it down, the constant jabs at her pride were just beginning. She quickly moved away from the whelp, hoping that the rest of the pack hadn't seen, and that the only evidence was Alphas memory. But the more she thought about it, she realized they were close to the wall, all walls had cameras pointed at them... she looked up. Only to see four cameras all pointed in her general direction.

Five minutes of panic later, Blue stopped trying to figure out what to do and walked over to one of the caves at the edge of their enclosure, she lied down, hoping the others wouldn't find her here. If they had noticed, the first thing they would do is look for her, either to jeer, or ask her what happened. "Oh Betaa!" Shit! Zulu! No,no,no, it couldn't have been, the most energetic, curious and downright evil sister? The universe didn't hate her existence that much, did it? Blue calmed herself and asked with an annoyed tone "What do you want Zulu?" She heard a pitiful whine followed by Zulu saying "Oh, but aren't you happy to see me Blue? Answer carefully, I've got dirt on you!" Blue's regal stance faltered for a moment and Zulu took the opportunity, taking a step forward.  
"Thats right, I know everything, more than you do in fact!" Blue snorted "And how? I was there all night." Zulu barked, this was her favorite form of entertainment, she wasn't evil, just bored, either way, Blues pride was going to get her in trouble, in fact, Zulu counted on her last statement being prideful "Well, you were there, but asleep. You know none of us have too much experience with males, but even I'm pretty sure you shouldn't tempt them like that, I mean, I could smell his excitement from twenty meters away! Couldn't you? And when you tempt a male, and just fall asleep in front of them like that? Well never mind, you seem to already know what happened last night, right?" Blue never responded, her pride broke, a torrent of anger and shock replacing all of her emotions and the overload caused her to simply pass out. "Well, shit, did not see this coming." "HOLLYWOOD! I ACCIDENTALLY BROKE BETA!"

"So, Henry, do you really believe this is a viable plan?" "Yes ma'am." "Ah-Ah"

"Sorry. Amanda. I believe making synthetic bodies for some of the dinosaurs will help us understand them, and they're viable test subjects, we own them, they can't resist, and the hippies can't complain, technically, they aren't even real, if we can apply this to them, imagine what we can do for ourselves! Functional. Immortality. Never again having to worry about cancer, or heart disease, or even dying of old age!" "Very well. You may continue with your project Henry, but don't do anything too radical, so no twenty foot tall humanoid Rexy. And try not to overwork yourself again." "Yes Ma- Amanda."

 **Alright everyone! Done! I have a feeling Zulu is going to have an interesting part to play in this story, I know, some bits were a bit ridiculous, but I'm trying to add some bits, flex the muscles ya know?… anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one, I know I did. Oh yeah! Review, it keeps me going!  
**


End file.
